EVERY WITCH WAY-JEMMA FANFIC
by RebelliousSoul0610
Summary: Try not to judge first story written. By the way it is a Jemma, Mandi, Miego story. Emma's Diary: Hi I'm Emma Alonso and I'm a witch, but not just any witch I am the Chosen One. Yesterday I got in a horrible injury and have been lying in bed all day. Only a true love's kiss can heal me.(Main Couple Jemma)Please Read, Review, or PM me. Thank You!-J
1. Chapter 1

Try not to judge first story written. By the way it is a Jemma, Demma, and Miego. Tell me what I'm missing or anything like that .

Chapter 1-

Emma's Diary:

Hi I'm Emma Alonso and I'm a witch, but not just any witch I am the Chosen One. Yesterday I got in a horrible injury and have been lying in bed all day. I called Lilly and told her if I can use a spell to heal me, but she said no only a true loves kiss can heal me, so I called Jax and Daniel to come to my house since I dated both. Let's see what happens, Bye.

Jax's Pov:

Emma told me to come quick so I tele transported to her house.

Hey Em, you called me?

Emma-Yes I needed you to (got cut off by doorbell)

I'll get it (runs to door)

Daniel What are you doing here?

Daniel's Pov:

I was at Emma's door until

Jax-What are you doing here?

Emma called me and what are you doing here?

Jax-Emma called me too, let's go see why…

Fine by me

Emma's Pov:

Jax and Daniel-Why did you call us?

I called you because as you know I got in a injury, and called lily and told me a true love's kiss can heal me. That why you guys are here.

Jax and Daniel-Oh Okay…

So, who wants to go first?

Daniel-I will

Daniel started leaning in and once his lips mine nothing happened

Jax your turn.

Jax started leaning in and as soon as his lips met mine I felt fireworks not even Daniel made me feel like this, as soon our lips left I started to glow…30 seconds after

I'm healed, so Jax is my true love3

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review/comment and I'll try to update as soon as possible:) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I'm healed, so Jax is my true love3

Daniel's Pov:

No that is not true I'm your true love, we're meant to be, not you and Jax!

Jax-Let it go Daniel…

Without you she won't have a true love, so I'll just kill you!

(Daniel started to punch and kick Jax)

(Jax started to bleed and Emma tears started to stream down her eyes)

This is the end for you Jax (he picked up a vase, but before he was about to hit him Emma casted a spell)

Emma-"Thinking of a blob of white send Daniel to Limbo!" poof he disappeared

**Sorry my spells suck…**

Jax's Pov:

Emma-What do I do?

Kiss me don't you remember we healed like 5 minutes ago.

They kissed and Jax was healed

Emma-Yay you're okay ad wait isn't there something you have to ask me?

Oh ya Emma Alonso will you be my girlfriend?!

Emma-Yes Jax Novoa!

They hugged and then leaned in and kissed!

Emma's Pov:

Jax want to watch a movie?

Jax-Sure why not

(We were watching a movie until we both fell asleep. Lucky my dad is gone for 2 weeks…

Daniel's Pov:

Where am I?

?-You are in Limbo Danny Boy…

Who's there?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Tell me what you think by reviewing/commenting. Thanks I'll update whenever I can. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Daniel's Pov:

Where am I?

?-You are in Limbo Danny Boy…

Who's there?

?-You don't recognize my voice Danny?

Emma what are you doing here I just saw you a few minutes ago.

?-I'm not Emma, I'm E!

What I thought we destroyed you?!

E-You would've if I didn't cast a spell before…

Oh so why here?

E-I told you the only spell that I thought of was to bring to limbo

Okay got it now how do we get out E?

E-Just hold my hand while I cast the spells, oh and this might take a while

Time skip:

E-"Daniel and I are stupid for getting stuck in limbo, so send us back to Iridium High…"(poof they disappeared)

Daniel and E-Yes we're out now let's go pay the council a visit.

(I feel like someone's spying on us)

Time Skip:

E's Pov:

Desdemona-What are you doing here with a human?

Nothing we just wanted to do this "The wizard councils are fools so turn them into stools"

Daniel- Why did you do that?

I did it so you can get powers

Daniel-Okay wait you can do that

Yes now what colors do you want?

Daniel-Black and White

Okay here (poof)

?-What Daniel is a wizard I better go tell Emma and Diego…

Who do you think it is? Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but it makes the story more interesting. Please comment or review. Bye I'll update Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

E's Pov:

Desdemona-What are you doing here with a human?

Nothing we just wanted to do this "The wizard councils are fools so turn them into stools"

Daniel- Why did you do that?

I did it so you can get powers

Daniel-Okay wait you can do that

Yes now what colors do you want?

Daniel-Black and White

Okay here (poof)

?-What? Daniel is a wizard I better go tell Emma and Diego…

(They left and went to Daniel's house his room)

Now let's test them out

Daniel-Okay "Violets are blue, frogs are green, make my room tidy and clean." (Poof it worked)

Okay they work, but that was such a girly spell

Daniel's Pov:

E-Okay they work, but that was such a girly spell

Pssshhh whatever

?'s Pov:

"To send a text, my skills I must hone, make it look like it came from Emma's phone"

Text Convo:

?-Hey Diego can you come to my house

Diego-**Sure, but can Maddie come?**

?-Ya sure whatever

Diego-**Okay Bye**

Text Convo Over…

Time Skip: Emma's House

Nobody's Pov:

Jax-(I'm at Emma's House and we were watching until the doorbell rang)

Emma-(Went to open door) Diego, Maddie what are you doing here?

Diego-Umm you texted me to come

Emma-No I didn't

?-No I did

Diego's Pov:

(That voice sounds familiar wait a second)

MAC!

Mac-Yep it's me

Emma-Wait how did you get in here?

Mac-Oh ya I'm a wizard that's why I left

Emma, Diego and Maddie-WHAT?

Mac-Sorry I didn't tell anyone, but I got some bad news

What is it?

Mac-Daniel is a wizard…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Nobody's Pov:

Mac-Daniel is a wizard…

Emma-What how? Who?

Mac-Emma how do you not know you gave them to him

Emma-No I didn't

Mac-I mean your clone and Andi told me about what happened

Maddie-No I'm pretty sure she didn't survive

Mac-I heard everything…

(Flashback)

E-Before I go sucked in to the portal I casted a spell on me to go limbo

Daniel-So if Emma never sent me here I would've never known all this

E-Exactly Danny Boy

(Flashback Finished)

Emma-NO why does this always happen to us, to me!

Jax-What is this all true and who is this?!

Mac-I'm Mac and you are?

Jax-I'm Jax nice to meet you and I'm a wizard too!

Mac-Cool!

Diego-Can you continue?

Mac-The last thing I heard so called "E" is going to get revenge…

Andi-What and Mac is that you?

Mac-Yes beautiful it's me

(Andi blushes)

Maddie-What is going on between you two?

Mac-Oh yeah umm Andi and I are dating…

Emma-Andi how come you didn't tell me?

Andi-Oh it is because we wanted to keep it a secret so later we can see what you say about us

Emma and Jax-We think you guys are cute together

Diego-Congrats dude

Maddie-Ya you Mandi is a cute couple, but not as cute as Miego!

Mac-YOU GUYS ARE DATING, BUT YOU GUYS ARE TOTAL OPPOSITES!

Maddie-And Jemma are total opposites too!

Mac-Whatever I'll let it go and who is Jemma?

Jax and Emma-We are

Andi-You guys got together again?

Jax-Yes and our relationship is a lot stronger than before!

(Jemma kiss on the lips meanwhile both Miego and Mandi do the same)

Time Skip:

Daniel's Pov:

Let's cast the spell E

E-Okay

"She has been gone for too long summon the old principal here with no doubt"

**Is the old principle back stay tuned? I'll try to update every day. Please review and comment on this chapter. Thanks guys for all your wonderful reviews. See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating I have been really busy sorry, thanks for all the great reviews please keep them coming. Enjoy and sorry again…

Time Skip:

Daniel's Pov:

Let's cast the spell E

E-Okay

"She has been gone for too long summon the old principal here with no doubt"

(Poof she appeared)

Principal-The Chosen One and the Human why did you summon me?

E-I'm not the original I am the evil clone

And I'm not human anymore I'm a wizard

**All the memories of E and Daniel flooded through the old principals head about of everything that happened.**

Principal-I believe you now why did you summon me?

E and Daniel-We need your help to destroy them so are you in if you are not we will send you back.

Principal-Fine but just because I want revenge on all of them too.

E-Okay here is the plan (Whispering Plan)

Time Skip:

Jax's Pov:

Em, it's all right we will defeat them again and no matter what nothing will happen to you okay?

Emma-Okay thanks I love you Jaxy Waxy!

I love you too Em!

**Then things got heated-**

**Emma and Jax had a hot make out session and Emma starts to take of his shirt and then it continues…**

I love you

Emma-I love you too

They fell asleep on Emma's bed.

Time Skip:

The Next Morning-

Emma's Pov:

When I woke up I smelled something good so I went down stairs to find Jax cooking!

Jax-Good morning Em have a nice nap said Jax with his usually smirk

Of course I said blushing

So what's for breakfast it smells delicious!

Jax-Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, and Hash browns

OOOH Yummy let's eat

Jax-Dig in

Time Skip:

Still Emma's Pov:

After breakfast I felt really sick, so I decided to go ask Nurse Lily

Lily-Okay Emma ether you are really sick or you are pregnant so here take the pregnancy tests and see

Okay

After I waited a few minutes I saw the pregnancy tests and they said…

**Hey everyone sorry for that cliffhanger and thanks again for all your reviews, also if you ever think I need to add some write a review and I will see what I can do, I will say a shout out to anyone I get an idea that I think fits good in my story. Thanks Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is chapter 7 and thanks for all your support continue to review. Enjoy and would like to give a shout to **Iris**!**

Time Skip:

Still Emma's Pov:

After breakfast I felt really sick, so I decided to go ask Nurse Lily

Lily-Okay Emma ether you are really sick or you are pregnant so here take the pregnancy tests and see

Okay

After I waited a few minutes I saw the pregnancy tests and they said…

_**Positive **_

I started to cry thinking of what will Jax say, my dad, my friends, everyone, but I will have to tell them eventually, so first things first tell Lily then JAX…

Lily's Pov:

Emma came out crying and told her

What's wrong?

Emma-I'm pregnant (starts to cry again)

It is going to be fine don't worry now go tell Jax

Emma-Okay I will

Emma's Pov:

Text Convo Emma _Italic_ and Jax **bold**

_Jax can you come over?_

**Sure Bye!**

Text Convo Over

Jax-Hey Em what do you need?

Jax I need to tell you something (started to cry a little)

Jax-What is Em, you can tell me

Okay Jax I'm Pregnant!

Jax-It's mine?

Yes, now leave get away from us if you want.

Jax-I won't leave you or the baby I will love them as much as I love you from the moon and back!

Aww thanks Jax I love you too! (They kiss)Jemma Moment!

Jax-Now who are we going to tell next?

That will be (got cu of by)

Mr. Alonso-Emma I'm home!

My Dad

Jax-Okay lets go and if he does anything I will be there with you okay?

Okay come on

Dad can I tell you something?

Mr. Alonso-Sure sweetie

Dad I'm mm

Mr. Alonso-You are what

I'm pregnant

Mr. Alonso-What! Who is the father? I hope it is not Daniel because you will have to abort it

Jax-No it is not Daniel's it mine's

Mr. Alonso-Okay I trust you guys and I know Jax he is better than Daniel!

Emma & Jax-Hahaha thanks dad/Mr. Alonso!

Jax-No lets go tell the gang

Okay

Time Skip:

Nobody's Pov:

Emma-Okay guys I'm pregnant

Andi-What whose the father?

Jax-That is me

Andi-Ohhh okay Congrats guys

Jax-Thanks Andi!

Maddie-I'm totally happy for you guys! (BTW they are friends now)

Diego-Ya congrats!

Mac-Congrats!

Emma and Jax-Thanks all of you, but we still need to practice for the fight

Andi and Mac-Okay now when shall we train?

Emma-From 09/06/14 through the 09/16/14

Everyone-Okay

E's Pov:

Okay now we need to make an army of clones so we need Jax, Mac, Maddie, and Diego also Ms. Torres

Ms. Torres-Why another me?

Because you are also powerful so let's start with you

Ms. Torres-Okay "So many places to go, people to see, I can't do it all, so make another one of me"

Wait I should of thought this through it makes an opposite clone of you!

Nice Ms. Torres-Cast a spell to leave

We were to late whatever now for the rest of them. "So many places to go, people to see, Mac can't do it all, so make another one of Mac"

Daniel- I'll try "So many places to go, people to see, Diego can't do it all, so make another one of Diego"

Ms. Torres- My turn again "So many places to go, people to see, Maddie can't do it all, so make another one of Maddie"

I will do the last one "So many places to go, people to see, Jax can't do it all, so make another one of Jax"

Poof another Mac, Diego, Maddie, and Jax

All of Them-We will rule the world bwahahaha

**Hope you enjoyed, please review or PM me, Please shae your ideas and I want give again a shout out to **Iris **Thanks, Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone thanks for being so supportive on my 1****st**** story. You guys are the best keep giving me more ideas and I will see what I can do, also keep those reviews coming. Enjoy! **

E's Pov:

Poof another Mac, Diego, Maddie, and Jax

All of Them-We will rule the world bwahahaha!

Now all of you go spy on Emma, Jax and the rest of the gang

Clones-Okay

Time Skip:

Maddie and Diego (Clones) - We found out that they will be training to try to defeat us!

Okay well done what about you two?

Mac and Jax (clones)-We found out that Emma is pregnant!

WHAT! Now that's is going to be her weakness FAMILY!

Daniel-Who's the father?

Mac-That will be Jax…

Daniel-WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Daniel calm down you can do that later

Daniel-Okay

Now the date of the fight is going to be the 9/17/14

Everyone Else-Okay

Now I'm going to go pay little miss goody-two-shoes a visit…

Time Skip:

Emma's Pov:

(Eventually Jax and came back tired so we decided to take a nap until we got from someone we didn't want to see)

E-Hello Emma

Ahhhhhh!

Jax-What's wrong Emma?

(Points at E)

Jax-Ahhhhhh! What are you doing here?

E-I came to say hi and the day of our fight is the 09/17/14. We are doing it one day after your training. You are Welcome and Congrats on the Baby!

How do you know?

(Poof E disappeared)

Jax I think we are I in trouble

Jax-It is okay Em, I will keep you safe and I would sacrifice my life for you and the baby, I love you and the baby!

Aww Jaxy Waxy I love you too! (They kiss)

Now get up lazy head we have to pay the wizard council a visit and todays are first day of training

Okay…

Time Skip: (Wizard Council)

No One's Pov:

Emma-Hey anybody home, Jax go look around

Jax-Okay

Emma-Did you find anything?

Jax-Yes I think I found three stools maybe E turned them into stools to give Daniel powers!

Emma-Jax you are genius!

Jax-I will turn them back "This stools aren't stools to me, back to humans you shall now be"

(Poof the council turned back)

Agamemnon-Jax what are you doing here

Jax-I turned you all back into humans because E Emma's evil clone turned you into stools

Desdemona-I thought you guys destroyed her?

Jax-We did, but she teleported her to limbo, then we found out later by someone else

Ramona-Okay now what are you doing here?

Emma-We came to ask if you could give Lily and Andi powers to help us defeat her and she may have some back up

Agamemnon-The Chosen One what are you doing here you scared me

Emma-Sorry so what do you say

The Wizard Council-Yes we will give Lily, Andi, and Julio powers

Jax and Emma-Yay thanks and what

Yep when we were training Lily we saw this frog all the time I want you to turn it back human

Okay "This frog isn't a frog to me, back to a person you shall now be"

Julio-Emma, the council, and some boy I don't know!

Emma-I turned you back human and Lily is on her way here

Julio-Thanks this means a lot

Emma-No problem

Lily and Andi-We're here!

Julio-Lily!

Lily-Julio! (They hug and kiss)

Andi-Ahem

Julio-Sorry long time no see Andi

Andi-Same to you coach (They hug)

Julio-Emma quick question whose that (points at Jax)

Emma-That is Jax he was a new student in Iridium High last year

Julio-Jax nice to meet you I was the swim coach two years ago, but I'm the coach again

Jax-Same to you too, and I'm a new member on the swim team

Andi-Okay now another question why did you need us?

Agamemnon-The Chosen One came to say to give you powers, so we said yes

Andi-REALLY YES!

Jax-Now what colors?

Andi-Red and White

Lily-White Only

Julio-Yellow and Black

Jax-Okay here (poof)

Emma-Let's test them out

Andi, Julio, and Lily-Okay

Andi-"I'm going to fill this room, with my snakes of doom"

(Poof they work)

Emma-Andi (casted spells to make them disappear)

Lily-My turn "We have no more time, turn Andi into a lime"

(They work)

Jax-(Turns her back)

Andi-Seriously!

Lily-Sorry

Julio-I'm next "It's so great when opportunity knocks, turn Andi into a pair of Mac's dirty socks"

(They worked)

Emma-(Turns Andi back)

Andi-Why only me!

Julio-Sorry Andi

Emma and Jax-Now we are starting training lets go

Hoped you enjoyed it and keep those reviews coming. Thanks and bye until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks again for all those nice reviews, I will love to give a shout out to** Guest **for this idea. I love all the ideas you guys give me and keep them coming if you want a shout out! This chapter will be on the last day of training okay, Enjoy!**

Last Day of Training:

Emma's Pov:

(I woke up with a smile on my face, but it dropped as soon as I found out Jax didn't sleep here last night, so I just got up and dressed when I found and oddly looking me in the mirror)

E-Hello Emma how's the baby and the father

What do you want?

E-Nothing just ruin your life that's all

Get away from me and the baby, Jax too!

E-Nope after my spies brought back some information and found out your weakness we will win the fight! Bwahahaha!

What do you mean by "Spies" and "We"?

E-Oh Emma, you will soon learn if anyone rescues you!

(Last thing I remembered was I blacked out)

Time Skip: Training

No One's Pov:

Jax-Is everyone here?

Andi-Here

Mac-Here

Diego-Yep

Maddie-Here, but the panthers don't know anything which is good since we forgot to give them powers including Gigi

Lily and Julio-We're here

Jax-Emma?

(No answer)

Jax-Where's Emma?

Everyone-I don't know

Jax-Wait the only person trying to destroy us is E! We were supposed to tell you today together that one day E visited us and congratulated us for our baby!

Andi-Emma and the baby must be in danger

Everyone-Oh no, what do we do

Jax-Okay let's split up Mac and Andi, Diego and Maddie, Lily and Julio, and me by myself. Everyone got it?

Everyone-Sure okay

Here (cast a spell to make walke talkies appear) take these in case you found a trace were Emma is

Everyone-Got it, Okay

Time Skip:

Jax's Pov:

(I need to find Em, she is the love of my life and is carr6ing our baby. I looked everywhere until I heard something in my head)

_Jax help me! Hurry! I'm in a hidden spot under the school! Hurry Jax please I love youuuu!_

(I have to save Em no one messes with my loved ones)

Time Skip: School under ground

Still Jax's Pov:

Em, where are you (whispering)

Emma-Jax in here hurry before they come back!

Here (untied Emma)

Emma-Thanks Jax I knew you would get my message (they kiss)

E-Bravo (starts to clap)

Get away from us!

E-No thanks and I'm going to need one of you to go into our portal to start our plan

Daniel-Ya our plan!

Daniel you are a trader!

Daniel-No you ruined my life when you started at Iridium High!

Whatever

E-Whose it going to be you or Emma and the baby?

I will

Emma-Jax no please!

Em, you have two lives with you, yours and the babies I love youuuu!

(Emma started to cry)

E-Now I will open the portal (opens portal)

E-Go ahead

Sure, but you go first

(E gets pushed in)

Yes we defeated E!

Daniel-You may have defeated E, but you have to worry about me and the rest of us, we will meet tomorrow. Goodbye! (Transports out)

Emma-Let's get out of here

Okay (Transport Out)

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and would like to give a shout again to **Guest**. Thanks, Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks again for all those nice reviews, I love all the ideas you guys give me and keep them coming if you want a shout out! Enjoy!**

E-Now I will open the portal (opens portal)

E-Go ahead

Sure, but you go first

(E gets pushed in)

Yes we defeated E!

Daniel-You may have defeated E, but you have to worry about me and the rest of us, we will meet tomorrow. Goodbye! (Transports out)

Emma-Let's get out of here

Okay (Transport Out)

Emma's Pov:

Thanks Jax for what you were about to do back there

Jax-I told you I would do anything for us and the baby

I love you!

Jax-Ii love you too! (Kiss)

Hey um Jax we have to go to a doctor appointment today cuz they need to check if our baby is fine and to finally know the gender

Jax-Okay lets go I hope it's a boy!

I want a girl

Jax-Let's see whose right (Jax said with his usual smirk)

Time Skip:

Doctor Daisy-Hello I'm guessing you guys are the parents right?

Jax-Yes that is us

Doctor Daisy-I'm going to put this cream on your stomach Emma, but it might be cold

Okay

(A few minutes later)

Doctor Daisy-Are you guys wanting to know the gender?

Jax-Yes will right babe

Yep

Doctor Daisy-Okay well you are having a boy and a girl!

Emma & Jax-WHAT!

Twins that means two babies

Jax-It's okay we're going to be awesome parents don't worry

Jax-And by the way we are both getting each gender so that is awesome isn't?

Yes it is and thanks Jax, I was just surprised at first, but now I feel better!

Doctor Daisy-Congratulations on the twins! And I'm going to be your doctor for your appointments, the babies should be born by October 10, 2014

Okay thanks doctor

Doctor Daisy-Oh and please call me daisy, plus here are here pictures of the babies

Jax-Thanks Daisy

Doctor Daisy- No problem, have a nice day!

You too!

Jax's Pov:

Hey Em, can we not tell anyone yet until they are born?

Emma-Sure and one question do twins run in your family, because my family doesn't run twins

Oh yeah they do my sisters are twins

Emma-What we didn't you tell me! And I never see them in your house?

They are in Australia

Emma-Okay

Oh Em, I totally forgot to tell you something

Emma-What is it?

I bought a house for us and the babies!

Emma-Jax thanks, but isn't it too much?

I will waste all my money for you and the babies!

Emma-Well then, Aww thanks! I love you!

I love you too! (Kiss)

Want to go to see the house?

Emma-Sure

Time Skip:

Okay we are here take off the blindfold

Emma-Jax this is beautiful how did find house like this?

I searched for while then found it lucky it's close to the school and everyone, but I painted it it's a mixture of blue and pink a little purple and the roof is in pattern black and white!

Emma-I love it thanks so much!

I do too!

**Hey guys how was the chapter? I hoped you enjoyed and I will try to update often. I bet you all are thinking how is she going to have the baby in less than one month but I wanted it born on my bday! So that's in case you didn't know. Bye and review!**


	11. Chapter 11-THE BATTLE

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for not updating I've been really busy especially since my teachers just like to throw homework to us… I hate HW! Whatever this is the day of the fight enjoy!**

Time Skip:

Okay we are here take off the blindfold

Emma-Jax this is beautiful how did find house like this?

I searched for while then found it lucky it's close to the school and everyone, but I painted it it's a mixture of blue and pink a little purple and the roof is in pattern black and white!

Emma-I love it thanks so much!

I do too!

Emma did you forget something

Emma-No why?

Today is the day of the fight

Emma-OMG I FORGOT! Text everyone

Okay babe

Text Convo: Jax-Regular, Andi/Mac-Bold, Maddie/Diego-Italic, & Lily/Julio-Bold Italic

Hey guys come to Emma's house it's the day of the fight

Okay we are on our way

Will be there soon, Bye

Okay on our way we brought something Maddie/Diego bring the panthers and Gigi

Okay, but why

No time to explain go!

See you guys there

Text Convo Over…

Emma's House-

Emma's Pov:

Hey guys come on in!

Everyone-Hey

Lily-Okay Panther and Gigi we are here to give you powers

Panthers/Gigi-OMG WE ARE!

Lily-Yes now what colors?

Katie-Emerald and white

Sophie-RAINBOW!

Gigi-Violet and black

Lily-Okay here, now test them out

Panthers/Gigi-Okay

Katie-"Nothing else will do, stick her hands together like glue!" (Pointing to Maddie)

Maddie-Hey what is that for!

Katie-For not telling us about you were doing!

Lily-Girls stop fighting! (Undo's spell)

Gigi-My turn "Since she wants to become a lion, tiger or a whale, give this girl her very own tail!"(Points to Sophie)

Sophie-YAY I GOT MY OWN TAIL!

Lily-Okay I will take off the tail…

Sophie-NO! "I'll teach her not to mess with my tail so, turn Nurse Lily into a monkey!"

Julio-Sophie! (Turns her back)

Sophie-Sorry she was going to take away my tail…

Lily-It's fine

Okay guys we need to get ready are you guys going to change or stay with what you have on?

Girls-Change

Boys-We will change to I guess

Okay girls come on

Jax-Lets go I guess

Outfits:

Emma-Pink top and black jeans with the leather jacket Jax gave her with a necklace with a J+E (Sorry I never wrote about them as well goes for Jax)

Jax-White V-neck and blue jeans with leather jacket and dog tag engraved with Jax+Emma

Maddie-A nice shade of green summer dress and white earrings

Diego-Light blue V-neck and white ripped jeans and a light blue beanie

Andi-Red top and ripped jeans and dyed the purple piece of hair red

Mac-Black V-Neck and burgundy jeans

Lily-White summer dress and white earrings

Julio-Yellow V-neck and black jeans

Katie-Emerald summer dress and white jacket

Sophie-Rainbow summer dress and rainbow bracelets

Gigi-Violet top and black shorts with a violet flower in her hair

(As you can see I matched the colors with their witch/wizard colors thing, and Mac's colors are burgundy and black)

Okay let's go kick some ass!

Everyone-Yes

(Doorbell rings)

Maddie-I'll get it!

Maddie—Shrieks! What are you doing here!

(Everyone comes to door)

Everyone-Screams

Ms. Torres-I'm here to warn you I'm the clone of my evil self and E and Daniel brought back my evil self so E thought if they had more clones they will win so they created clones for all of you! I'm here to help you defeat them!

Diego-How do we know if you are not lying?

Ms. Torres-Use the truth spell (Uses spell)

Lily-Okay we believe you now lets go

Time Skip: Battle at Abandoned Beach

Daniel-Why hello, I see you brought back up which is going to useless against us!

We will defeat you all just like we did to E!

Daniel-Lets see what the all mighty Glitter Queen and army have against us!

Maddie vs Evil Maddie:

Maddie-"Crocodiles, snakes, I'm a female wizard, turn my evil clone into a lizard!"

Evil Maddie-dodges and says: You are weak I will destroy you!

Maddie-Sure if that's what you want, "You can't get away with this anymore, so now your feet are glued to the floor!" quickly activate another "Nothing else will do, stick her hands together like glue!"

Evil Maddie-You are a cheater!

Maddie-"This was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, get rid of my evil copy, because she isn't me not me." Goodbye I win!

Battle Over…

Diego's Battle:

(Diego Won, I don't want to do his fight especially since he is a kanay)

Andi and Mac vs Evil Andi and Evil Mac:

Andi-I'll finish this off less than 5 min!

Evil Andi-Sure you will

Andi-"Now that your cover is blown, I'm turning you into stone!"

Evil Andi-Try's to run but get caught by spell

Andi-"This was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, get rid of my evil copy, because she isn't me not me." Told you so!

Mac-Hey evil self care to battle…

Evil Mac-Sure why not! You'll be destroyed!

Evil Mac-"The word on the street is Mac has gigantic feet."

Mac-Hits Mac, Hey this sucks whatever now I will get revenge! "Cherries, sprinkles, ice cream float, turn my evil clone into a goat!"

Evil Mac-Nooooo! Baaahhh!

Mac- This was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, get rid of my evil copy, because he isn't me not me."

Andi-Good job, but the goat spell was really girly! (Bursted into laughter)

Mac-Whatever I still won

Lily and Julio vs Ms. Torres:

Julio-"This was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, get rid of her, because she is mean!"

(Poof Gone)

Lily-Wow that was fast I didn't do anything!

**JEMMA VS DANIEL-**

**Emma-Daniel you are going to lose look around you all your evil clones are destroyed!**

**Jax-She is right**

**Daniel-I don't care I'm going to win no matter what!**

**Jax-Lets the battle begin!**

**Jax-"Daniel is who I'd liked to throttle, for now put him in a ketchup bottle!**

**Daniel-Dodges, "I'm gonna fill this beach, with my snakes of doom."**

**Emma-I got this (makes them disappear)**

**Daniel-Stop you're ruining everything!**

**Emma-You know what I'm sick of your attitude "He's reached my limit, this ends today, take Daniel Miller's powers away."**

**(Poof they are gone)**

**Daniel-No what did you do!**

**Emma-Sorry Daniel, wait ya right…**

**Everyone-"You have been here longer than you should, you ruined our lives, and forever away you should go!"**

**Everyone-Yay we won!**

**Emma-Okay guys lets go to my house and celebrate!**

**Lily-What about your dad?**

**Emma-He is at some Elvis Convention…"**

**Lily-Okay then what are we waiting for!**

**Jax-Em, wait up**

**Emma-Yes Jax?**

**Jax-I wanted to ask you this the first day we met, I knew we were meant to be. (Got down on one knee, Emma started to cry). You are so beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and more than words can speak themselves, I was jealous when you were with Daniel, so I decided I will be the one you marry not that creep. I love you to the moon and back and also are wonderful twins, Emma Alonso will you marry me?**

**Emma-YES JAX NOVOA! I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Jax-Yes**

**Jemma shared a magical kiss, the best in the world and forgotten about everyone else)**

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LOVED THE FIGHT! THIS IS STILL NOT OVER SO DON'T GO ANYWHERE! REVIEW/COMMENT ON MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! I LOVE ALL MY READERS/FOLLOWERS! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU GUYS SAID MY STORY SUCKED I WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE IT THIS FAR-J**


	12. Chapter 12-SURPRISES

**Hello I decided to update again for not updating for the past few days… Well I hope you all loved the fight, but here is another chapter it will only be filled with Jemma! Enjoy!-J**

Jemma:

Jax-Em, wait up

Emma-Yes Jax?

Jax-I wanted to ask you this the first day we met, I knew we were meant to be. (Got down on one knee, Emma started to cry). You are so beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and more than words can speak themselves, I was jealous when you were with Daniel, so I decided I will be the one you marry not that creep. I love you to the moon and back and also are wonderful twins, Emma Alonso will you marry me?

Emma-YES JAX NOVOA! I LOVE YOU TOO!

Jax-Yes

(Jemma shared a magical kiss, the best in the world and forgotten about everyone else)

Jax-Do you want to go or stay?

Emma-I'll stay

Jax-Well Emma I planned a magical evening for the both of us

Emma-Okay lets begin

Jax-(Teleports)

Emma-Jax! Where are you? Jax!

(Finds a note on the sand)

Dear my beautiful Emma, You may wonder where I am right now, so choose the paths in front of you is going to the one with black and white petals, blue and pink petals, or purple petals I is and obvious answer choose wisely and can't use magic because they are magic proof… See you later-Your true love Jax

Emma thought how beautiful the letter was, but what road. Purple is out I just get a feeling it's the wrong path to choose and also for the black and white path. So that leaves blue and pink.

Emma ran through the path of blue and pink petals thinking she will see Jax at the end boy she was wrong all she found was a note attached with a pretty rose which is pink and has blue streaks. Emma hold on to the flower and opened the note…

Dear Em, I know you probably getting annoyed thinking you found me, but you were wrong now Emma I want you to change to this dress that's folded in a box that's next to where you found the note… See you in a few-Jax

Emma started looking around a found a box wrapped in lack and white wrapping paper surprised it's not blue and pink she shrugged and opened the box and found a beautiful blue dress with a few streaks of pink on the bottom, so Emma changed by using a spell and put the flower in her hair she really wanted to find Jax fast…

Finally Emma saw a familiar guy standing in a blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans with a pink tie

Emma ran all the way to where Jax was

Emma-JAX!

Jax-Hey Em, missed me he said with his famous smirk

Emma-Of course I did I was getting pretty irritated of everything, but it was all beautiful! Thanks

Jax-No problem I just want to give you the ring now (he got Emma's right hand and placed and beautiful ring that has a pink heart and engraved with J+E in blue)

Emma-Jax it's the prettiest ring in the world I love it and love you too!

Jax-I knew you would love it and I love you too and our soon to be born twins!

Emma-Me too!

(Jax kisses Emma on the lips and that spark came back this will never get old. They stopped kissing when they heard awing)

Everyone-AWWWWW!

Emma-What are you guys doing here?

Andi-We saw that you never came to your house, so we teleported here just right now.

Jax-Okay well we have some news

Emma and Jax-We are going to get married!

Andi and Mac-Congrats you guys I knew you would have gotten married eventually!

Jax-Thanks guys that means a lot

Andi and Mac-no problem

Maddie-OMP! Congrats Emma and Jax!

Emma-Thanks and one question what's OMP?

Maddie-it means oh my panther

(The others congratulate each other and leave the lovebirds alone on their special night)

Emma-That was a surprise

Jax-Yes it was (They kiss each other at exactly 12:00)

Emma-JAX!

Jax-Yes babe?

Emma-MY WATER JUST BROKE!

Jax-Okay I will transport us in the hospital when the coast is clear… Um now!

Emma-Lets go in

Jax-Yes nurse my fiancés' water just broke we need our doctor now!

Nurse-Okay Doctor Daisy please come to the front desk with a wheel chair…

Doctor Daisy-Yes who's the wheel chair for? (Nurse points to Emma)

Doctor Daisy-Hello Emma nice to see you again, now get on the wheel chair

Time Skip: 8:20 am

Doctor Daisy-Wow we were wrong!

Emma-What do you mean?

Doctor Daisy-Congratulations you twin girls!

Jax-Wow that's amazing, but we didn't care if they were a girl or boy

Doctor Daisy-Well baby girl #1 was born at October 10 at 8:10 and baby girl #2 at October 10 at 8:13, now what are the names

Emma-Baby girl #1 is Katie Leona Novoa

Jax-Baby girl #2 is Serenity Maria Novoa

Emma-It is nice to put our mother's names on the twins!

Jax-I know I love them and you of course

Doctor Daisy-Those are nice names, you will be able to go home by tomorrow and right the babies will be at the nursery!

Emma-Okay thanks Daisy!

Doctor Daisy-You're welcome

Jax-We create beautiful babies and names

Emma-You are right about that!

Jax-Go to sleep you need your rest…

Emma-Okay Jax, Goodnight Love you!

Jax-Love you too! (Gave Emma a kiss on the forehead)

**Hey guys so many surprises in one day right! I hoped you loved it and comment and review on my story! Thanks so much!-J**


	13. Chapter 13-HOME SWEET HOME

**Sorry for not updating I've been getting a lot of homework since I'm in a the honors program called SAS! Well enjoy the chapter!-J**

Time Skip: 8:20 am

Doctor Daisy-Wow we were wrong!

Emma-What do you mean?

Doctor Daisy-Congratulations you twin girls!

Jax-Wow that's amazing, but we didn't care if they were a girl or boy

Doctor Daisy-Well baby girl #1 was born at October 10 at 8:10 and baby girl #2 at October 10 at 8:13, now what are the names

Emma-Baby girl #1 is Katie Leona Novoa

Jax-Baby girl #2 is Serenity Maria Novoa

Emma-It is nice to put our mother's names on the twins!

Jax-I know I love them and you of course

Doctor Daisy-Those are nice names, you will be able to go home by tomorrow and right the babies will be at the nursery!

Emma-Okay thanks Daisy!

Doctor Daisy-You're welcome

Jax-We create beautiful babies and names

Emma-You are right about that!

Jax-Go to sleep you need your rest…

Emma-Okay Jax, Goodnight Love you!

Jax-Love you too! (Gave Emma a kiss on the forehead)

Time Skip: Back to Emma's Home

Emma-Jax can you help me with the babies…

Jax-Sure babe

Emma-Thanks, but I think we forgot something

Jax-What?

Emma-To tell our family and friends!

Jax-Oh yeah we were too caught up in the moment we forgot to tell them whatever lets tell them now

Emma-Sure I'll text them

Emma-Done their on their way here

Jax-Okay, but can they stay for a while because I still need to paint the nursery at our new house!

Emma-Okay

Andi-Hey Emma where are the twins?

Andi-Oh look how cute they are!

Emma-Right

Andi-What are their names?

Emma-That one is Katie Leona Novoa and (Got cut off by Jax)

Jax-That one is Serenity Maria Novoa

Andi-Ooh so cute!

Maddie, Diego, and Mac-We're here

Jax-They twins are over here

Maddie-Ooh! (Literally pushed Diego and Mac to the floor)

Diego and Mac-Owww!

Maddie-Sorry, they are sooo cute!

Lily and Julio-Hey guys!

Emma-Guys over here

Lily-Aww how adorable!

Julio-Yes it is we can't wait for ours!

Everyone-WHAT!

Lily-Oh yes I'm pregnant!

Girls-(Squealed)

Lily-We can't wait

Maddie-Do you know the gender?

Julio-No, all we know is the baby is going to be born on June 6, 2015

Andi-That's cool, but tell us the gender when you get it

Lily-Okay

Emma-Okay this was fun, but we need to go…

Everyone-Okay bye!

Time Skip: Jemma's Home

Jax-We first need go to Home Depot to get the paint, brushes, and other stuff…

Emma-You know we could use magic

Jax-Oh right I forgot and it's weird since you don't like using magic for things like this

Emma-True, but I'm lazy to go to the store!

Jax-Okay what colors?

Emma-What about for Katie it will be red

Jax-An for Serenity a bright yellow

Both-Perfect!

Emma-Done!

Jax-Okay for Serenity's theme it will be filled with butterflies

Emma-And for Katie lets do princess theme

Jax-Wow both rooms are beautiful!

Emma-I know right!

Jax-I'll make the cribs appear (Red for Katie, Bright Yellow for Serenity)

Emma-My turn the bedding (Princess for Katie, Butterflies for Serenity)

Jax-Finally we finished the room

Emma-Please tell me we don't have to do our room too?

Jax-I did it for us, look!

(Paint-Blue with pink streaks, Bedding-Pink with blue streaks, Bed-Gold)

Emma-Wow it's beautiful!

Jax-Thanks, I already bought us stuff for the kitchen including the baby stuff and all their toys!

Emma-That's good, hey can you give me a tour since I don't really know much about the house?

Jax-Sure, Of course here is our bedroom with and indoor bathroom/shower, the twin's rooms, the kitchen, the baby room where they play when older, extra rooms, more bathrooms/showers, the backyard with pool, built playground, and finally your scrapbooking room

Emma-OMG THIS HOUSE IS THE BEST INCLUDING THE FINAL ROOM!

Jax-Em, lower your voice you might wake up the twins

Emma-Oh sorry well lets go to sleep I'm tired

Jax-Okay

Emma-Goodnight Jax!

Jax-Goodnight Em!

(Kiss)

**Hey my fellow readers or if my readers haven't left, how was the chapter? I have a special surprise for you in store! Have a nice weekend! Goodbye-J**


	14. Chapter 14-SEQUEL

Hey everyone you may think this story was over, but there is a sequel I forgot to mention it it's called Jemma & Auslly! Sorry for saying it late a chapter is on and should have one by today in the afternoon! Please read crossover of Every Witch Way and Austin and Ally! Please Review and Comment on the sequel of EVERY WITCH WAY-JEMMA!-J.C


End file.
